


Reassurance

by Halxe



Category: Everything Sucks (TV), Everything Sucks!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halxe/pseuds/Halxe
Summary: Emaline just really wants to hold Kate's hand.





	Reassurance

She can hear her heart beating in her chest. Thump, thump, thump. The rhythm increasing with every step she takes towards the door.

She comes to a halt in front of it. As her hand reaches for the knocker, she hesitates. Her heart pounds harder against her chest.

Taking a deep breath, she shakes her head. “It’s just a door. Are you really going to let a door of all things stop you?”

She grasps the metal and knocks.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Every second that ticks by feels like a lifetime, slowly grinding and winding on, taunting her. But, just as she’s about to give up and walk away, the door cracks open.

“Hi, Mr Messner.”

Ken furrows his brows, taken aback by the girl’s presence. “Emaline... um hello.”

“Is Kate here?” Emaline inquires, her voice wavering slightly.

“Uh... yes- yes she’s in her room.”

A moment of silence washes over them as Emaline nods her head in recognition, her lips pursed. Ken continues to stare, bewildered, at the girl before him.

After taking a deep breath, Emaline asks, “Um, may I come in?”

“Oh, yes, absolutely. Where are my manners?” Ken finally stumbles out of his trance, quickly scurrying to open the door fully and gesture for Emaline to enter.

She smiles, in thanks, as she steps over the threshold.

“Kate, you have a visitor!” Ken shouts up the stairs.

The thumping of footsteps and the opening of a door sound throughout the house.

Emaline wrings her hands as she waits. Every second that ticks by feeling longer than the last.

Finally, Kate begins to descend the stairs, a confused frown on her face. She gets about halfway down when she sees Emaline, her features softening immediately.

“Hey.” She slows to a stop on the last step.

“Hey, sorry for just dropping by unannounced. I was hoping I could talk to you.” Emaline says, her voice smaller than usual.

Concern takes over Kate’s face at Emaline’s words.

“Yeah, sure. Come on up.”

Emaline smiles, following Kate up the stairs.

Ken watches as they go, dumbfounded. His brows furrow for a moment before he shakes himself out of his stump and heads to the living room.

As they reach Kate’s room, Emaline’s nerves skyrocket high. Her palms are sweating and her stomach is all jittery and she really needs to sit down so she grabs Kate’s arm and leads them over to sit on the edge of the bed.

Kate is immediately concerned. She can’t remember ever seeing Emaline this nervous before. “What’s wrong? Did something happen? Are you okay?”

Emaline nods slightly, trying to calm herself down. “No, nothing happened. I’m fine. It’s just-“ She looks to Kate and, upon seeing the reassuring look in her eyes, takes in a deep before speaking.

“I wanted to apologise.”

She looks down at her hands, beginning to fiddle with them.

“What I did to you was really shitty and you must have felt so horrible. It was so wrong and you didn’t deserve it, you never deserve to feel wrong for how you feel and I shouldn’t have made you and I’m never going to again because you are incredible and strong, and amazing and you should never be made to feel ashamed for being yourself. I’m so sorry that I put you through that.”

Seconds pass and Emaline can’t bring herself to look away from her hands but, then Kate is reaching over and taking them into her own and somehow she gains the courage to look up.

There are tears brimming in Kate’s eyes and Emaline’s stomach immediately drops because she hadn’t meant for Kate to cry and oh my god she hadn’t prepared for this. What is she supposed to-

“Thank you.”

And then Kate is pulling her into a hug and all she can do is squeeze her back and whisper “I’m sorry” into her hair over and over until the tears stop.

Eventually, Kate takes in a deep breath and pulls back, wiping at her eyes.

Emaline brings her hand up to Kate’s cheek, gently stroking her thumb across it as she stares into her eyes. Kate stops sniffling, staring right back with just as much intensity.

They both glance down at each other's lips, a moment of hesitation passing between them. Then Emaline leans forwards, her eyes closings, and Kates meeting her halfway.

It’s quick but, soft and so sweet. They pull away slowly, smiles overtaking their faces.

“I like doing that.” Emaline breathes out. “I like you,” her demeanour shifts slightly, becoming slightly closed off, nervous.

“A lot. So much it scares me.” She continues.

Kate opens her mouth to speak but is cut off.

“I’ve never been with a girl before and I don’t really know how to do this because I want to sit with you at lunch and walk you to class and hold your hand but I don’t know if you’re okay with that and I really like you and I don’t want to screw this up.” The words rush out before she can stop herself and suddenly her hands are extremely interesting and she can’t stop wringing them together.

When Emaline finally looks up at Kate she finds her staring right back, a small smile on her face.

Kate reaches for Emaline’s hand, pulling it into her own and squeezing.

“I really like you too.

And you can hold my hand whenever you want to.”

Emaline smiles, relief washing over her, and Kate is there, smiling right back.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted Emaline to address what she did and apologise but I’m not really sure about how it turned out so I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Chapter two will be up soon.


End file.
